


Calm after the Storm

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Reddie Stories [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Lives, F/M, Gen, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Not IT Chapter Two Compliant, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Stan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Months after the Losers Club killing that fucking clown, everything is calm and okay.More so than they think.





	Calm after the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this started as Reddie only and then it turned into something I can't describe but I love it anyway so fuck it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Have a great night ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd clapped excitedly, blowing whistles at him, cheering him on, and Richie grinned to himself, bowing towards them a few times and winking to a couple nearby before leaving the microphone and making his way out of the stage. He waved to the people behind the curtains and tapped one of them in the shoulder. They were all saying what a good work he had done that night and he just waved them off, smiling to himself. He loved those guys, he loved his crew so much.

He got inside his room, finding his producer there, smiling at him.

"Richard the man! What a great show you did tonight!" John told him, pulling him for a quick hug and making Richie snort and tap his back in the hug. "Honestly, I should have believed in your talent sooner. Your scripts are so much better than the old ones."

"I told you man, I'm a good comedian" Richie said, smiling and looking around. "Well, same time next Thursday?"

"You are correct. But wait Richie, aren't you going to drink some with me and the guys? A lot of people want to congratulate you for your show" John said, watching him as Richie walked towards the couch and grabbed his backpack, organizing his stuff.

"Nah man, I wanna go home" he said, looking back at John who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Right. Ever since you returned from that trip in your hometown, you've been such a home guy. You weren't like that before Richie."

"Now I have a reason to go home to" Richie smiled and walked to him, tapping his shoulder. "Next show I will stick around, I promise. But tonight I have plans. Alright?"

"No problem Rich. Have fun at home" John said, always understanding, and Richie smiled, nodding and walking out through the backdoor. He lit up a cigarette before getting inside his car, smoking it and looking up at the moon. The backdoor ended up in an alley, and a few months ago he would avoid it at all costs, not knowing why. Now, however, the dark alleys and abandoned houses and sewer drains felt almost like old friends.

The danger was gone, and everything seemed so much brighter in the future.

The threw the cigarette in the trash once he was done, making sure to make it well unlit before doing so, and got inside his car, turning on the radio in any random station, ending up at the traffic station, talking about how calm the traffic was at these hours.

Of course. Richie rolled his eyes and let a fond smile curl up on his face as he drove off, listening to that god damned radio station that he found so stupid and redundant. The night was so bright as it always was in LA, and it was around four am, or close to it. That city really never slept did it. He chuckled and turned into the avenue, letting his eyes drift around, seeing all those familiar places. He liked that city so much. Of course, it wasn't as nostalgic as Derry, but Derry sucked and he wished it would burn down to ashes before his eyes.

But that was besides the point.

It took him half an hour to get home, the building he had been living since he moved to LA. He parked the car in its usual spot, got out, grabbed the elevator and went all the way up to the 11th floor where he resided. He liked high places, he loved seeing LA from above. He unlocked his door, sighing in relief, turning on the lights and heading for the kitchen. He grabbed some water, drank it up, and then headed to the bathroom, turning off the lights behind himself. He got inside, took a hot, steamy shower, brushed his teeth, grabbing a pair of boxers that he always left there just in case, pulled them on and headed into the bedroom. He felt so god damned relaxed.

He climbed on the bed, slowly and carefully, using only his phone lights as his guidance, and pulled the sheets over himself, moving closer to the warm body that waited for him every night. His arms wrapped around their waist, pulling them closer, and he received a little complaint groan before they turned around in his arms, sleepy eyes opening and being lit up only by the moon light that made its way inside through a gap in the window.

It was the most beautiful sight.

"What time is it?" Eddie mumbled in his sleep filled voice, rubbing his eyes and making Richie chuckle quietly.

"It's like four thirty am"

"I hate... your job" Eddie mumbled, his arms finding their way around Richie and pulling him closer as tight as he could with his weak from sleep arms. Richie felt his whole heart combust in happiness, he was so fucking cute. "Was it good?"

"Baby, sleep" Richie said, smiling fondly and kissing his forehead. Eddie whined quietly, moving up and trying to reach his mouth. Instead, his lips ended up on Richie's right nostril and made him snort, and Eddie let out a whine again. It was so cute, he was so sleepy. "Baby..."

"I wanna kiss" Eddie complained, and Richie held back a coo, leaning down and pressing his lips to Eddie's. He finally calmed down, kissing him back, just a sweet press of lips that left him pliant and sleepy again, a yawn being the thing that broke them apart. Then, Eddie let out a satisfied sigh and pressed his face to Richie's neck, curling up against him for his next one and a half hours of sleep. Richie sighed contently and held him close, closing his own eyes and allowing sleep to reach him.

It felt so right, being like this.

\----------------------

"-chie! Richie! Richard! RICHARD!"

Richie groaned, his eyes blinking open slowly. He felt like shit. What time was it? He looked around, and Eddie was shaking him desperately, his eyes wide. Richie frowned and held his arms.

"Calm down Edward I'm awake" he complained, rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck is going on? What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning, get up" Eddie said, firmly, and Richie frowned even deeper.

"I only wake up at eleven... what the fuck?"

"Richie, get up and make your bags now. I just called the airport, our plane leaves in two hours" eddie said, angrily, throwing some clothes at Richie when he sat up. He was utterly confused, had they made plans for that day that he didn't remember?

"What is going on Eddie?"

"Stan woke up!"

Richie's eyes widened and he looked at Eddie, who looked back at him, determined.

Oh.

That made sense.

"So... Florida?"

"Yeah"

"Cool..."

\-----------------------

They weren't the first to arrive, but they weren't the last ones either so that was fine. Richie was still tired as fuck, but it was pushed to the side when he and Eddie entered the hospital, meeting the losers all there but Mike, who would be arriving in a few hours. Billy, Bev and Ben looked at them and immediately ran, pulling the two for a tight hug. They hugged them back, sighing shakily.

"How is he?" Eddie asked, looking between the other three and receiving relieved glances.

"He is confused, and weak, but he is fucking alive" Ben said, holding Bev's hand tightly. Billy sighed shakily.

"I c-c-can't believe it... H-he..."

"Relax Billy" Richie said, tapping his shoulder. "I know you're still going through stuff but like it's the clown's fault, not yours okay?"

"Yes. Besides, we need to give him support now" Eddie added, holding Billy's hand and smiling. Bill smiled at them, weakly, and then sighed.

"Thanks guys..."

"So, when is Mikey arriving?" Richie asked, and Bev looked down at her phone, checking the messages.

"um... he said he had left New York in the morning at the same time you two did so probably soon" she said, putting her phone down again. Just in time, the hospital doors opened and Mike showed up, his eyes widening as he ran to the group.

"Guys!"

"Mike!" they all responded, pulling him for a group hug before he pulled away and looked around.

"Where is he? Have you guys seen him yet?" he asked, almost desperate, and Bev placed her hand on his chest.

"Relax Mike. We haven't, his family is inside right now. They have been for a while now, his parents and his wife. They said that as soon as he is stable they will call us inside" she said, looking back at the doors. "I think they are trying to convince to let the six of us inside. Usually only three people can be inside with him at a time."

"I'm pretty sure Bill and Eddie count as a fourth of an person so that's not a problem" Richie said, making the group chuckle for a moment aside from Bill and Eddie. "But then again, Mike and I count for four people, so we have a problem."

"Beep beep Richie" Eddie said, shaking his head and looking up when a woman walked out of the door separating the rooms from the waiting area. She looked up at them and smiled weakly.

"Oh, the gang is all here now... Hey, I'm Patricia for those who don't know" she said, walking closer and shaking Eddie, Richie and Mike's hands. Bev placed her hand on her shoulder, worried.

"So, can we come in? How is he?"

"Stanley is... well he is shocked" she said, sighing and crossing her arms. "He has been crying for the last hour or so... only now he stopped. He said he isn't ready to see any of you... but his parents are convincing him."

"We un-understand" Bill said, and she smiled at him. "B-b-but tell him we a-aren't mad..."

"Actually we are relieved" Ben said. "And very, very happy he is okay."

"I am trying to, but he insists... He said he was a coward, that he left you guys behind... I don't know what he is talking about" Patricia sighed, rubbing her eyes. "He said he had dreams of you being hurt... fighting a monster... I think he is not being able to deal with his guilt, but I don't understand..."

"Don't worry, we totally do" Richie said, smiling at her. "Tell him to let one of us come inside. Any of us. Whoever goes inside will be able to convince him to see the others, I'm sure."

Patricia sighed and nodded, holding Bev's hand for a moment before heading inside again. They all looked at each other and most of them sighed.

"God Stan..." Bev mumbled, leaning against Ben. "Imagine what would have happened if he had died..."

"Pretty much the same but this would be a cemetery instead of a hospital" Richie said, and they all looked at him, with Eddie having enough and slapping him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Shut the fuck up Richie" he said, shaking his head. They all got quiet then, and after a few minutes, Patricia and Stan's parents walked out. She came closer to the group and looked around.

"He agreed. He wants to see three of you first. Bill, Ed and Rich."

"The original losers club" Mike said fondly, and both Bev and Ben smiled. Eddie, Richie and Billy looked between each other before nodding, heading inside after saying hello to Stan's parents and knocking on the door. Eddie opened it up, and they all walked inside, seeing Stan looking out of the window, surrounded by machines that beeped all the time. Only after Bill closed the door that Stan moved his eyes from the window to the covers, and they slowly made their way around the bed, Richie on one side, Eddie and Bill on the other.

"Hey there Stan the man" Richie said, smiling a bit, but Stan didn't respond. He didn't smile or move his head or anything. They stayed quiet for a moment, before Eddie reached out and held Stan's hand.

"Hey man" he said, smiling. "Good to see you."

Stan finally had a reaction then. His eyes didn't leave the covers, and he didn't squeeze Eddie's hand back, but his lips pressed closer together and his eyebrows furrowed, before his eyelids closed and two tears slid down his face. A sob shook his whole body and the three reacted at the same time, sitting down and pulling Stan into a hug. Stan curled up between them, sobbing now loudly, and even Richie could feel the sting in the back of his eyes, forming cloudy tears in his vision.

Fuck... Stan was alive.

Thank god.

\-------------------------

"So... what did I miss?" Stan asked after long, long hours of talking and crying. Now all the losers were inside the room, sitting around wherever they could, talking to Stan. Mike, Ben and Bev had said their hellos and cried as well, but now they were all calmer and trying to catch up. Richie chuckled at Stan's question though, shaking his head.

"Well you missed Derry, which isn't anything to miss, you missed cursed Chinese restaurants and a killer clown that turned into a giant spider... so nothing really. Nothing you hadn’t seen before" Richie said, smirking. Stan gave him a small smile.

"So... you guys killed it?" he asked, softly. "I had so many dreams while I was in comma... I think I saw you guys doing it..."

"Oh yeah, we crush its heart with our bare hands. It was disgusting" Eddie said, nodding and leaning back against Richie. He wrapped an arm around Eddie, pulling him closer. Stan looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something over there?"

"Oh yes, actually they are the group's power couple now" Bev said, smiling at them, and Stan's eyes widened in surprise. Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie blushed and looked away. "We call them Reddie."

"You call them that" Ben corrected, shaking his head. "But yes. Turns out they loved each other since forever and never had the guts to say it until Eddie was about to die. Crazy right?"

"I mean I can't say I saw it coming... but I like it" Stan said, smiling, and Mike nodded.

"We all do."

"Can we talk about literally anything else?" Richie complained, his face completely red by now, while Eddie smirked widely.

"He's so shy" he cooed, poking his cheek and making Richie groan.

"You're such an asshole."

"Only for you baby, love of my life, cherry of my eye-"

"I swear if you keep that going I will break up with you right now Kaspbrak."

"You couldn't."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Guys oh my god" Beverly laughed and Stan had a wide smile on his face. Suddenly he started laughing, and they all looked at him, with Eddie and Richie smiling back. He snorted, looking at them, and sighing happily.

"I missed you guys so much" Stan mumbled, and Bev moved closer to him, signaling for everyone to move close. They all joined up on Stan, pulling everyone else for a group hug with Stanley right in the middle, snuggled against them all.

"We missed you too Stan. A-a-a lot" Billy said, nuzzling against his curly hair and sighing contently.

They all stayed quiet for a long time, enjoying the group's company and breathing each other in. Suddenly, it felt like they were 13 again, just living their best lives, without any fear or threat in the air.

It really felt perfect, that little moment between them.

And now they really would never forget each other again.

\-------------------

"Back home at last... god that was a long and emotionally heavy trip" Eddie said as they walked inside their flat, throwing his stuff anywhere and laying on the couch with a loud sigh. It was five pm but they were both exhausted after that trip, seeing Stanley and everything. Richie put his bag on the floor and moved closer to Eddie, climbing over him on the couch and laying half on top of him. Eddie complained quietly and wiggled to get in a better position, settling eventually and holding Richie's waist.

"At least Stan is alive" Richie mumbled against Eddie's neck, kissing it and humming happily. Eddie sighed, nodding and rubbing small circles on Richie's back.

"Insane right... everyone thought he was a goner... and there he was, alive and well and laughing with us... fuck" Eddie mumbled, hiding his face on Richie's curls. They both got silent, letting the thought linger.

After too long in silence, Richie decided to break the sadness, kissing Eddie's chin.

"We are all alive. That's what matters, isn't it?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Then let's not linger in what could have happened" Richie said, looking up at Eddie and kissing him softly, lovingly, longingly. "I love you, Eddie Spaghetti."

"And I fucking hate when you call me that."

"I know. It's a nickname. A petname. It brings me comfort."

"You'll see the comfort when I kick you in the balls."

"Eds, why are you like this?"

"Don't call me Eds!"

They kept bickering for what felt like an eternity, in between kissed and tickles and laughs and annoyed sighs, until they began feeling too sleepy for it and fell asleep in the discomfort of their couch, holding each other closer.

All was well at last. Thank fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated thanks


End file.
